1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card connector, and particularly to a Push—Push Type memory card connector which quickly detects that a memory card is about to be drawn out, and correspondingly, prompts the system to protect processed data and avoids the memory card's damage.
2. Related Art
Memory cards are popularly used in a variety of applications, like digital cameral, mobile phone, and Personal Digital Assistant. Card connectors are adapted to connect the memory cards and electronic products. The card connectors commonly have ejectors for allowing the memory cards being inserted in or ejected out. An ejector of a conventional Push—Push Type memory card connector has a guiding bar 70 sliding/positioning in a heart-like groove 71. Referring to FIG. 1A, a memory card is inserted into a card connector and the guiding bar 70 moves along a heart-like groove 71 of the card connector. FIG. 1B show displacement-time diagrams of the memory card during the memory card insertion and ejection from the memory card connector. The fully insertion period of the memory card being inserted into the heart-like groove 71 is designated as 731. A gold finger (not labeled) of the memory card contacts a terminal of the card connector at a starting position, which is designated as 732. The gold finger of the memory card disengages from the terminal of the card connector at a departing position, which is designated as 737. During insertion, the memory card arrives at a final position designated as 733. The fully ejecting period of the memory card ejecting from the card connector is designated as 734. During ejection, the memory card ejects from a starting position designated as 734′, and to a final position designated as 734″. The fully working period is designated as 736. Data buffer period is designated as 735 (shown in FIG. 2). A detecting position of the memory card is designated as 72. A detecting buffer time from the detecting position 72 through the departing position 737, where the gold finger of the memory card disengages from the terminal of the card connector, is designated as 74.
The Push—Push Type card connector has the following shortcomings.
The proceeded data tend to be lost. Referring to FIG. 2, the detecting buffer time 74, which is from the detecting position 72 to the departing position 737 where the gold finger of the memory card disengages from the terminal of the card connector is short because the detecting position 72 located at the latter position of the data buffer period 735. Thus the proceeded data can't be saved timely before the memory card is fully ejected out. So the proceeding data may be lost once mis-touching to the memory card occurs. To avoid data being lost, user directions of these products ordinarily note that, the memory card is prohibited to be drawn out while the data is read or written.
Moreover, the memory card may be damaged. Mis-touching to the memory card may also damage the memory card, even making the memory card unable to be re-used.